


Seventeen

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, Star Wars Modern AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: What's a high school without all the relationship drama? It's more fun when it's someone else's, though...
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: the obligatory modern au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally ended up with a whole AU while I was considering that cw&c-concomitant Rex/Kix fic I was going to write. Bear with me, I'll get to it I promise, but in the meantime I may be throwing out some shorts, extras and in-betweens 🤍  
> Feel free to let me know what you want to see, though I can't promise I'll get around to it in any sort of timely manner (sorry) ':)

“You should ask him out,” Jesse says, shoes thudding against the shuddering table leg as he swings his legs. Kix blinks and turns his horrified expression on him.

_“Are you mad?”_ he hisses. “Why the hell would I do that?”

Jesse snorts and glances over to follow Kix’s gaze, to where Rex and Cody are bent over whatever they’ve hidden inside their textbook, snickering. “Because you’re fucking besotted? I don’t know.”

“He’s your best friend!” Kix splutters. “I’m your—ex, technically. I can’t do that, it’s weird, and wrong, and—”

“You should though,” Denal interrupts. He looks amused though he’s clearly going for bored, scribbling in the corner of his margin and biting his lip. “I’m pretty sure they’ve been—he’s been watching you just as much as you’ve been watching him.”

“Staring, more like,” Jesse scoffs. “No need to be polite. And you’re my best friend too, Kix.”

“Shut _u_ _p,”_ Kix groans. “It’s not like that.”

Sighing, Jesse stretches dramatically across the desk. “Don’t be thick. If you don’t want to go for him that’s one thing, but I know you’re a bloody pining mess. Take our word for it, he’d say yes before you’d even asked.”

“But how would you know?” Kix asks. “You don’t. You’ve no idea, do you? Just leave me alone.”

“We’re just trying to help,” Denal says. “We want our friends to be happy. If that means we have to watch you snog in front of us the rest of our lives I’m sure we can put up with it.”

Heat prickles beneath the skin of Kix’s cheeks. Across the room, Cody laughs loudly; Kix’s eyes flick up towards their corner without his permission and easily catch on Rex’s glowing smile. The way his brow creases gently and he hides behind his hand, sweet and attractive and adorable somehow all at once.

“Speak for yourself,” Jesse mutters. 

Kix kicks him in the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
